


To Trample on Wilted Petals

by Faxx_no_Printer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Original Character Death(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Inspired by Carriedreamer's fic "Snow" from her "Out of the Rabbit's Hutch" blossick drabble collection. If you have not read that PLEASE DO IT IS TOO GOOD. Read the entire collection fam.Brick and Blossom enter HIM's domain to fight him, however they havery an encounter with someone else instead...someone whom they both aren't ready to face.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carriedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/gifts).



> Thank you so much to @carriedreamer for giving me permission to write this piece inspired by the one previously mentioned in the summary. Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for getting me out of burnout during this earlier half of lockdown. You have inspired me and many others to pick up a pen and write, and we are all so grateful for your perseverance during this time and whenever a problem arises within the Fandom. Continue being the lovely person you are, and once again I hope i do your work justice.

_ It's tragic  _

_ To watch flowers die _

_ Their parched roots struggle to retain water _

_ Tired stems slump from carrying the weight _

_ of browning leaves and wilting, withering petals. _

_ Vibrant colors slowly die into monochromatic tones _

_ And one by one, delicate, crumbling petals  _

_ Fall to the soil to rot and decay _

* * *

You almost felt like Butch with this insatiable urge to singe them with the snap of your fingers. Scolding flames burned through those souls before a sea of frost swept them away. More and more kept emerging from that damn haunting inscription above the doorway. 

_ "The Executioner's Quarters" _

You hate that, despite your diminishing eyesight due to sleep deprivation, you could still read those hieroglyphics printed above the circular doorway. The walls of glass, floor of concrete and the pedestal where the "offering" would be brought- all those things were burnt into your memory. Most of all, you loathe that once upon a time you longed for this. Longed for this domain to be your quarter.

Being the son of the literal devil used to be fun as a child. A naive child who was created to be "evil" or at least what his little mind could comprehend evil was. Robbing banks and beating up strangers were fun for a time however, as you grew older it grew...stale. Even your sole purpose of existence, to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, became tedious with the constant stalemates and real lack of interest in that prospect. It was too mundane for you. No, your interest lied somewhere else. 

Climbing the ranks in hell.

You, the ever ambitious prick, wanted to be the leader of someone more than your brothers. Something like a general, taking charge and leading soldiers. However, you were offered more. The role of the executioner, to not only lead the charge, but to punish traitors whilst doing. There was one problem, however. For all the madness and incomprehensible chaos in here, there was a set tradition when going up the ladder.

One had to earn an inscription. 

A tattoo stating your role within this realm. Like a wedding band on the ring finger, it showed your status without the need for words, and was congratulated upon once you got it. It was seen as an honour and was given to the most loyal of companions to the devil. 

Except that it wasn't. It was like a dog leash, it showed ownership to those at the end of the chain. A brand that made once respectable men slaves to that creature of darkness. It was a literal branding symbol that sold your soul, partial or otherwise, making you slave to its every command. Young Brick learnt that, luckily, in the earlier half of his inscription being carved into him. He wasn't happy about being branded, not at all.

_ "I'm the bludgeoner! What can you do to me?" _

Ferocious flames exploded, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. She turned around, vengeful pink irises searched hungrily for more before mellowing out into distant, frigid ones. An expression you've grown too familiar with by now. __

One you hate so much.

"Brick, there are no more. Enough." There was that bitter, forced detachment again. A permanent lace in her voice ever since she left.

Well...since  _ they _ left.

**_"You will regret that boy."_ **

You wish you could turn back time and just listen. Listen to your brothers, who left crime all together long before you did. If you did, maybe your scolding crimson glare would mellow out into the warm, soft eyes it used to be. Fire wouldn't burn your fingertips, nor would the bitter taste of smoke be a constant linger at the back of your tongue. Your fists clenched and jaw tightened.

If you did you would still be able to be with her outside of missions.

"The entrance is clear. We should be near. Let's go." What? No, wait-. You abruptly seize her arm.

"Wait Blossom, that could be all trap."

She wretched out of the grip. "I'm well aware  _ Brick _ . I don't need nor want your protection." anger dripped off every syllable like venom….you didn't even mean it like that.

"I know babe, I'm just-"

"Don't call me that!", bubblegum irises burning into your crimson ones. "I am NOT that with you!" Her arms gripped each other, "...not anymore." Her tone was so...sad...

"...Sorry ba-...Blossom. I'm sorry Blossom. Force of habit."

"...I'm hardly a babe anymore. I've gained so much weight, cut my hair, my skin pale at best, ghostly at worst, I…" she stopped. The bags under her glossy eyes seemed to darken and her nails cut porcelain skin before chemical X healed it. "...let's just get this over with…". She turned and walked towards the door.

...she looked so defeated. Blossom, the commander and leader, woman with the plan, a solution looked so...defeated. 

And she has ever since... _ she _ left.

Ever since that creature took her away from you both. 

Now look at what it's doing to her. She thinks she's ugly because of a couple of pounds and cut hair. Her skin looked so pale and those bags were so heavy they were like suitcases under her pretty pink eyes. Those eyes held so much...joy before. Happiness before. Now they were always cold and lifeless like a walking corpse. A husk of what this beauty used to be...if it didn't stop...if she didn't stop she'd…

"You are still beautiful. " The words tumbled out before you could stop them. You didn't want to stop them. "You will always be gorgeous, babe."

"Stop calling me that! I don't need your validation nor pity-"

"No Blossom. It's the truth. You are still...still to me."

Her back faced you. Her fist balled tightly, ice crystallized unto its surface. "...I am nothing to you, Brick. We've already established that, haven't we?"

"What?" The word slipped out angrier than intended. "We?"

"Yes 'we' Brick! You are nothing to me..."

_ That's not true _

"...and I am nothing to you!"

_ That's  _ _ not _ _ true" _

"....I…" her voice was choked "...I shouldn't be...I don't deserve to be...anything...to anybody.."

_ WHAT? _

"Are you hearing yourself?" The question couldn't have come out any angrier, "Did you just say you don't  _ deserve _ to be anything to anyone?" Her silence was louder than the blood rushing through your veins.  _ 'Does she genuinely think that…'  _

"Do you think you can't be with anyone because of something as petty as your  _ appearance _ ? "

Finally she spoke, "That's not what I mean."

"Then what  _ do _ you mean?"

"...you know what I mean." She croaked

"No I don't-"

"Drop it _ Brick _ " she avoided, with that...that damn...bitter, forced detachment she'd been using ever since the day she left. Ever since the day that...thing took her away from them. And it was going to take her too...it was going to take and take and leave nothing until-

"Don't give me that bullshit Blossom!" Smoke was already clouding your lungs and sparks came alive in your trembling hands. " _ Don't  _ give me that! Give me a real reason!"

"It's why we separated."

Fury and confusion kept bubbling inside you. It had been since the day she left without rhyme or reason. It was all about to boil over "And why is that?"

"You know why!"

"Clearly, I don't!"

She was trembling in rage. Ice coated her feet, acid dripped from her tongue, "You expected me to  _ stay _ after what happened to  _ her  _ !"

_...what happened to her…why did she say it like...was she implying that…was she… _

_ 'She's implying that  _ **_I_ ** _ wasn't affected by her?' _

"What, are you saying that I wasn't hurt by that too?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what  _ are _ you saying Blossom?"

"Leave it alone Brick!"

"I can't just leave it alone Blossom!" Crimson eyes burned and glowed intensely, "I can't just sit and leave everything alone! Leave everything and everyone to be  _ destroyed-  _ look at you!"

_ Leave it alone _

"You're forcing every word out your mouth. You always try to look unbothered but your eyes say otherwise."

_ Leave it alone… _

"I'm watching the woman I love destroy herself slowly everyday… you expect me to watch that creature…"

_ Blood. Quivering lips.  _

"...to take away from me…" 

_ Silence deafening. _

"...Take someone  _ else _ away from me?!" She stiffened.

**_"You will regret that boy."_ **

Finally, it all boiled over.

"DON'T FORGET I LOST MY BABY GIRL TOO, BLOSSOM!"

In that moment, your body swung in the air and crashed violently into the glass ceiling. Your stomach clenched trying to take the impact of the sucker punch it'd just endured. Your face hit concrete, before being tossed on your back. 

"You lost your baby girl?!" She hit your bruised abdomen, forcing blood out your lips. "That creature... took someone away...from  _ you _ ?"

Blazing,  _ furious _ , pink irises burned into your soul as a sheet of ice cast over your body.

"I WATCHED OUR DAUGHTER DIE BEFORE MY EYES WHILST  **YOU WERE ASLEEP** !"

* * *

_ You were almost there. Your wife was too bruised to move. You had to get her for the both of you. Your baby was right in front of you. She was struggling in those chains….she looked so scared...but you were there. _

_ "Daddy!" Her voice hoarse, heterochromatic eyes frightened.  _

_ But you were there, "Daddy's here baby…" your shattered arm stretched out to her. _

_ "I'm here Ro-" _

**_"Sleep."_ **

_ Your spine chilled in an instant. The incomplete inscription was so cold it burnt into your flame resistant skin. Everything whirled around before it all went black. _

* * *

Crimson, dry, bloodshot eyes burned profusely.

Pink, wet, broken eyes widened in shock. Immediately her hands left you and she moved away.

"B-Brick, no…I-I didn't..."

_ YOUR BABY! WHERE WAS- _

_...Huh? You were...in your bedroom…? _

_ Everywhere was...clean? You felt...fine? Was it all...just a nightmare…? _

_ Your wife was hyperventilating, trembling violently and...cradling something in her arms…? _

_ You were asleep _

_ "Woah, woah, babe. Babe what's…" _

_ Petrified eyes...quivering lips...bloodied hands...I-It wasn’t...was t-t-t-that…? _

_ I WATCHED OUR DAUGHTER DIE BEFORE MY EYES _

The guilt crushed harder than any punch. The dam broke, releasing so much pent up...everything.

_ You did that to your wife and child...when they needed you most. _

Your breath ragged, hands trembling, "I…" 

_ You did that to them... _

The layer of ice melted and eyes filled with apoplectic rage...looked dejected...just broken. Her shoulders shook, "No-you...Brick I-"

_ You caused this...you did this..to her... _

"I...I'm sorry sorry Blossom…I thought I could- I…" 

Her arms reached out, "I...I know it wasn't you it was…" But you weren't listening.

Your whole body shook aggressively. Your hands reached for the stress ball that was long, auburn hair. The purple bags under your tired eyes sunk deeper. Throat clogged. Eyes red.

Tears... finally shed.

"I'm so, so sorry Blossom…" High pitched, absolutely destroyed, "...I'm...so sorry...I did this to you...to our baby…" 

"No...Brick...darling…" she stepped closer.

"I'm the one to blame for all this….fuck...I just couldn't- I was never satisfied with- and look at what it did!...it took our  _ baby _ ...our beautiful baby girl...and-and now because of me...it's going t-to..."

_ She's ruining herself because of you…soon she'll... _ **_it_ ** _ will... _

"...its g-g-going..to...no...please don't l-let it...b-b-babe...Blossom... _ fuck… _ " 

Small hands cup your wet, clenched jaw. Watery pink eyes looked deeply into your own. 

"I-It was  _ never  _ your fault Brick...you didn't know...look at you, you can't sleep now because of it...y-you…" her throat clogged "...you are such...a g-good man.." Her andros wrapped around you.

Finally, you both broke. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I blamed you in that moment it was never...it will never be your fault...it takes and takes and...leaves nothing behind…" Her head fell into your chest, crying louder, "Look at what it's done to...to  _ us _ ." 

Muffled sobs filled the room. For the first time in so long you had been able to just... _ grieve _ with her. 

Slowly but surely the sobs mellowed out into small, barely audible whispers of  _ "I'm sorry" _ s. Finally she looked up at you again. Her eyes were still sad but they looked...somewhat relieved...like some of the baggage of two years was lifted. You felt it too, your body was less tense, eyes tired but...something…

"Brick..." Her voice was borderline inaudible...intimate...her hands cupped your face and her face tilted slightly…

"Blossom…" You missed this. Just her, being with you. Her sad eyes had finally lighten up with happiness and now your face tilted slightly, your arms wrap around her torso until you both inch closer and closer until finally, after so long you both-

The sound of clicking stilettos echoed in the pitch black hall before the doorway…

_...is that?! _

The two of you sprang to your feet. Red and pink eyes blazing with renewed hatred for the familiar sound that haunted your minds. It grew louder, closer to the door. Your hand moved to hers.

_ Don't let it touch her...don't let it get to her… _

Hands trembling. Grip tightening. Growing louder.

_ You can't let this happen again...not like… _

Visceral flames boiled from the deepest pits of your stomach. Growing like louder.

_...not like her did to your…. _

The sound grew loudest then finally, stopped. Your throat burned with the flames of hatred simmering in them...before they...dissipated…

_ That wasn't HIM… _

The creature had markings on its right arm and was much shorter than that demon. It was shorter than both of you. It had long hair with bangs and underneath them were…

_ ….no...-t-this was a trick...it had to be… _

...those eyes...those heterochromatic eyes…

_...those were…t-t-t-this was… _

"...Roselle..?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Husk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom and Brick are forced to fight their daughter....and in the midst, dangerous thoughts resurface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter is out my people. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Again thank you @thewritingstar for betaing this piece.

_ In ever sweet irony, as all things must, _

_ If the earth was it's Genesis it will revert-  _

_ go back to dust _

_ And that would've been  _

_ manageable  _

_ acceptable, even _

_ It would've been  _

_ peaceful  _

_ merciful, even _

* * *

It's her .

Your baby.

She was expected to look like a spitting image of you, though you initially wanted her to look like Brick. However she didn’t look like one or the other. She was truly the perfect combination of her parents.

But this creature..she couldn't be your daughter. Her once porcelain skin dusted with freckles was now a distasteful  **crimson** colour. Long, auburn hair was stripped of its wavy curls. Small, pink lips always quirk into a small smile were replaced with this...infuriatingly neutral thin line. Ears pointed like a bat and horns upturned towards her face. A dress with too many frills and stilettos too tall for the average ten year old. Lobster claws...and above those...appendages were...inscriptions.

Her soul was….bound to that mark...

...your baby...is  **branded** .

Brick noticed too, seeing as his eyes skimmed down the arm ready to fall out their sockets. His face was wrecked with so many emotions- agony, guilt...fear. That visceral, vengeful fire distinguished instantly. His face was white, lip quivering as he stepped away from her. 

He was...terrified of our daughter.

And when you looked at your reflection into those...cold, unfamiliar eyes…

You saw you were too.

She lunged towards you before Brick pulled you away. She broke the ice laced floor and...no. No. No. No! It didn't expect us to  _ hurt _ our baby did it? No... **it** was too evil to want something so docile. It probably wanted us to fight or to k…k-kill your...child.

* * *

_ Your body felt so numb. Your husband's was frigid and out cold. Blisters torn into cuts, heaving instead of breathing, blood everywhere- but no- It didn’t matter. You have to get to your baby! You had to for the both of you! You willed singed fingertips to claw unto bloodied concrete towards her. That pungent, putrid red smoke clouded the area, the sound of clicking stilettos moving...away? What? No! No! _

**_"Oh children...aren't they disgustingly_ ** **_precious_ ** **_?"_ ** _ That sultry tone was back. Chains broke as they were yanked off her small arms. " _ **_But they can be so insolent, don't you think Brick? Oh wait..."_ ** _ it chuckled. The smoke cleared just enough for you to see it's large claw tilt her neck upwards. It was going to- _

_ "Please...please HIM...don't touch her...don't hurt our daughter." You could barely move, let alone fly. The chemical X in your system of no use right now. But still you had to get to her. You can get to her! Her tiny hands reached out for you! You can make it! You have to- Roselle-our baby- _

_ "Ma-" _

**_Splat_ **

_ Her...her neck...Roselle's h-head w-was _

_ Y-y-y-your ch-child was… _

* * *

On instinct, you wretch yourself out of Brick's grip. A blur of red cut between the both of you. Before she moved again, a thin layer of fire separated you two from her. The view of her face was obscured by strong arms out in surrender.

"Roselle." His voice sounded so small and...l-longing. Was he trying to...talk to her? Is that how he remembered Mojo when he was…?"It's me baby girl...D-daddy's here, Snowflake..."

Suddenly she stopped moving completely. Her disturbingly neutral expression shifted to shock. D-did she remember? Brick moved closer, arms stretched wider. Was it...was it working?

"...y-y-you've lost some of y-your memories baby, but-but Daddy will fix it...he will I-"

Almost instantly however, her face morphed into rage. Viper eyes glowed before red beams shot out of them. Your body moved on its own, pushing her stunned father out of the way of the bouncing beam. It dissipated and she whirled her body. Her body lunged towards you, her arms reached out… her large...s-sharp...c-c-claws.

_ "Ma-" _

**_Snap_ **

Ice breath bellowed out of your lungs, the force of the blast flying her back into a pedestal. She crashed into blocks of concrete. She clutched her cheek- was she bleeding? Oh no. She probably was. Your feet moved on their own, arms outstretched.

"Oh Roselle,Snowflake...Mama's sorry." You hurt your baby. You..you should check if there was excessive bleeding. Feet moved faster. Oh you...you truly wicked creature, look at what you did to her. L-look…

Look at what you've done.

* * *

_ Bubbles was her usual overbearing self, sticking to your side to "help console you" But you didn't need it. You were okay. It was just a natural part of life. Even superhumans, eventually, had to d-d...die s-someday. _

_ You accepted the handkerchief Butch handed you. _

_ Yes, you were fine. _

_ You already endured the ceremony, the crying of and condolences from everyone. This was the final part. Then you'd go home and fall into a deeper pit of self-pity. Not like you deserved it. You were the one who couldn't reach her. Couldn't save your baby. It was your own fault you'd never see her smile again. Nor would her aunties, her uncles, her Mumum and Dadad and... and... _

_..thank goodness for your brother in law's handkerchief... _

_ You were fine. _

_ You already saw him...her father. Your...divorcee. _

_ He looked fine but...you knew him better than that. His shoulders were too square, posture too straight. Jaw tight, lips forced into a thin line, no doubt his teeth would break if not for chemical X's resistance. Sparks going off at random intervals in his hands. His crimson glare was so hot it almost burnt holes into the ground. Almost purple bags drooping under his dry eyes...from countless sleepless nights no doubt… _

_...God, look what you've done to this man... _

_ The urge to comfort...to reach out to those clenched fists died at the sight of his ringless finger… _

_...that wasn't your place anymore... _

_ He hadn't shed a tear yet...and neither would you. _

_ Finally the cassette was lowered, and with it the floodgates. _

_ Your baby was in that coffin. Because of your failure. She called out for you and you let her die. You selfish, terrible creature. You didn't do enough to save her. Not her, not your marriage, not your l-loving h-husband. You blamed him when you left! Blamed that wonderful man who was so vengeful and so broken by guilt, when  _ **_you_ ** _ were the one who did wrong. W-when he would do everything- did e-everything he could to r-rid himself of his past just to be with y-you. He had no i-idea it would of...And just like her...you left him. In his dire time of need you left him to fall apart. J-just like the entire family fell a-a-apart all because you...y-y-you- _

_ Like a shrew, a madwoman, you almost flew towards the coffin. Bubbles' strong but tiny arms could only hold you back for so long before your body was wretched free. You almost reached her- almost reached your child in that dreaded box before familiar, warm arms envelope your tiny frame. _

_ "You were the best wife and mother  _ **_we_ ** _ could've ever had." _

_ A hoarse, broken wail split from your lips like the helpless pitiful thing you were. And in true greed, true avarice, turned and squeezed that loving, broken man you left so long ago. _

_ Filth. _

_ That was what you were.  _

* * *

All you are now.

_ 'Pathetic' _

Brick flew in front of you, taking the brunt of a vicious blow that sent you both hurdling back through walls of glass and concrete. 

_ 'Wretched creature' _

At the corner of your eye, Brick struggled to stand before chains broke through the floor and pulled him down- just like she was on that day- A sharp, jagged claw gripped your neck with vice. It tightened and her viper eyes darkened. Was she going to…?

_ 'You deserve it' _

Her grip was too strong, you couldn't pull yourself free.

_ 'Let it happen' _

Brick thrashed at those chains, words so frantic they came out jumbled. Your own thoughts too loud for you to hear anyway.

You should have thought of this outcome. Of course that...that  _ demon  _ would do something like this. Revived  _ your _ child...wiped her memories clean of you and Brick...and you were such a fool...you didn't even think that this was a possibility…

With that...that  _ inscription  _ burned into her skin...she was...she was…

All because you failed her. You, who has defeated countless monstrosities...had a solution to every possible outcome... _ saved the world _ , countless lives...all before bedtime…

Yet...you couldn't save your daughter...y-you...y-y-you

_ 'Deserve this. This was right. This was just. This was the only way you could repay her.' _

Bubblegum irises stared into cold...unrecognizable...angry eyes.

"...I'm sorry, baby..."

**"...Mama?..."**

A blood curdling shriek bounced off tattered walls. Your body crashed onto the floor. Brick's shackles disappeared and he was by your side in an instant. His petrified eyes staring at your bleeding neck. You leaned upwards. Wait..why did…?

**_"What did you do to me?"_ **

_...was that? _

"...Snowflake...?" 

Viper pupils fazed out of existence. Eyes glowed a sickening white, with angry tears streaming down from them to her cut cheek. The floor turned into frost, making a loud  _ hiss  _ as it burned under hot palms and feet. Thick, visceral blue flames gathered in her mouth.

Suddenly, everything everywhere began to crumble around all of you. Glass and concrete crashing violently. Wait...she was going to get hurt! Your body moved on its own flying at viscous speeds towards her, before...a black hole wrapped under her? What! Wait, no! Roselle! Arms reached out to the child before they were lunged back by stronger ones carrying and flying you out the place… What? No! No! Your arms flailed, legs kicked- chemical X couldn't fail you again! Not this time! You can get her this time! You can still reach her- you just have to-just get out of-

Just as you untangled yourself from Brick, everything crashed in front of you. 

....Why would Brick do this?! You could've caught her!

_ 'You let her go again' _

N-no...NO! You can get her! You haven't f-failed yet….you haven't… You haven't…

_ 'R-r-roselle was gone again.' _

Your body trembled violently and your eyes just couldn't stay opened. Tears flowed relentlessly. Two years of pent up grief, gloom, guilt, guarded expressions- all of that ripped through you. Instinctively, you reach out to the heap of broken glass and concrete in hopes of reaching her, but instead you were caught by his hands. Like a baby, when his arms swallowed you tightly, you clutched back just as hard. Tears trickle into pools of blood running down your throat. 

You and Brick, like  _ children _ weeped ...sobbed ... _ cried _ into each other's arms...

_...because what else could you both do now? _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please leave thoughto and critiques of this work or chapter in the comments. Thank you for reading.❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who took the time to read this fic. Please leave any critiques you have in the comments. Special thanks you to @thewritingstar for betaing this and the other 2 chapters. Your encouragement is and will always be appreciated. Also read her fanfics because they are SO GOOD DAWG.


End file.
